This invention deals with graphene platelet nano composites with metal or metal oxide. The coated and composited particles are useful as electrodes and for electrical applications.
Graphite is formed by many layers of carbon in highly structured platelets. These platelets, when separated frost the graphite superstructure, are collectively called graphene. Graphene has interesting chemical, physical, and electrical properties. These properties make graphene a highly valued product. The quality of the graphene, as defined by particle diameter, particle width, and surface area, determine its industrial utility. It is advantageous to coat or composite graphene with metal particles for electrical applications.
Xg Sciences, inc. headquartered in Lansing, Mich. produces a “C” grade graphene by a high energy, plastic media, dry, mechanical milling process. Grade size characteristics make it uniquely suited to coating or mixing with nanoparticles to form useful materials for electrodes.
The applicant is aware of U.S. Patent publication 2011/0111303 A1 that published on May 12, 2011 as showing a wet process for treating graphene with silicon.
Also, the patentees are aware of EP2275385 in the name of Peukert, et al in which a wet process is set forth for grinding particulate materials, wherein the grinding media is yttrium stabilized zirconia.